Michael Irby
|birthplace = Palm Springs, California |family = Susan Elena Matus Ernie Irby Cindy Irby Jason Irby Ernest Irby III |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Michael Clinton Irby is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Sergeant First Class Charles Grey in the action-drama television series The Unit. Biography Irby was born on November 16, 1972, in Palm Springs, California, to Ernie and Cindy Irby. Irby grew up loving soccer, having spent many years playing it and even played it in Europe as part of Team USA. However, an injury forced an early end to his career, and later chose to pursue a career in film, per the advice of his drama professor. Irby earned his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast in the TV show F/X: The Series as an unknown character. He got his first major role in 2005 when he was cast as Obaid in the mystery-thriller film Flightplan. Since then, Irby has appeared in TV shows such as Person of Interest, Elementary, Castle, The Player, Halt and Catch Fire, True Detective, Vegas, The Cape, Lie to Me, 24, Bones, The Finder, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Irby portrayed robber-turned-serial killer Cesar Jones in the Season Nine episode "Persuasion". Filmography *Barry (2018) - Cristobal Sifuentes *Breaking Tradition (2018) - Josh *Taken (2017) - Scott (10 episodes) *The Player (2015) - Javier Cruz *Rosewood (2015) - Agent Foito *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Detective Oscar Acedo *Halt and Catch Fire (2015) - Bernie *True Detective (2015) - Detective Elvis Ilinca (6 episodes) *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Navy Cap. David Ortega M.D. (3 episodes) *The Following (2015) - Andrew Sharp (2 episodes) *State of Affairs (2015) - Eric Markey *Stalker (2014) - Silas Martin *The Lottery (2014) - Vanessa's brother (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Persuasion" (2014) TV episode - Cesar Jones *Almost Human (2013-2014) - Detective Richard Paul (13 episodes) *Duke (2013) - Evelio *The Glades (2013) - Stefan Szabo *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Rafael Salgado *Vegas (2013) - Eddie Bade *Elementary (2013) - Xande Diaz *Castle (2013) - Shane Winters *Person of Interest (2012) - Fermin Ordoñez *K-11 (2012) - Lieutenant Hernandez *The Mentalist (2012) - Beltran *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) - Adrian Flores *Common Law (2012) - Jason *The Finder (2012) - Detective Quinones *Dirty People (2012) - Robert *Widow Detective (2012) - Nelson Lopez *Butterfly (2011) - Niko *Prime Suspect (2011) - FBI Agent Brazie *The Good Wife (2011) - Ricky Packer *The Protector (2011) - Roberto Casas *Bones (2011) - Police Officer *CSI: NY (2004-2011) - Kenny Hexton/Eduardo *Fast Five (2011) - Zizi *The Cape (2011) - Tommy "Poker Face" Malinari *Chase (2011) - Agent Felix Perez (2 episodes) *Faster (2011) - Vaquero *Louis (2010) - Robichaux *Lie to Me (2010) - Ronnie Bacca *24 (2010) - Adrion Bishop (2 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) - Montrell Perez *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - Detective Garza *Raising the Bar (2009) - Wilfredo Villamaria *The Unit (2006-2009) - Sergeant First Class Charles Grey (68 episodes) *Flightplan (2005) - Obaid *Line of Fire (2003-2005) - Amiel Macarthur (13 episodes) *Once Upon a Wedding (2005) - Luis *Klepto (2003) - Marco *Final Draft (2003) - Elijah *CSI: Miami (2002) - Ignatio Paez *Haunted (2002) - Dante (6 episodes) *MDs (2002) - Jaime Lopez (2 episodes) *Mourning Glory (2001) - Luis *The Last Castle (2001) - Enriquez *Piñero (2001) - Reinaldo Povod *Law & Order (1997-2000) - John Acosta/Diego Garza/Boca (3 episodes) *Silent Predator (1997) - Assistant D.A. Oniz *F/X: The Series (1997) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors